ᴠᴇʀᴜᴍ ᴇsᴛ ғᴀᴛᴜᴍ
by Mantis Kang
Summary: Arriesgarse no siempre puede traer buenos frutos, menos cuando no sabes lo que aguarda después de eso. Sin embargo las vueltas de la vida son muchas y el destino es sólo uno que se va conformando. ¿Qué sucederá cuando al final, no todo sea como se esperaba o imaginaba?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ghost Hunt y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de su su creador Fuyumi Ono.

* * *

Mai se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa mientras se acercaba al edificio de Psychic Research que se encontraba en Inglaterra. Había guardado dinero durante todo un año, incluso dejó todo para poder ir allí. Ya no tenía apartamento en Japón, ni trabajo, no había manera de regresar. Se arriesgó y decidió que no podía esperar el día en el que Naru regresara. Tenía que verlo y decirle que lo amaba, aquellas palabras que le siguieron en sueños todo un año desde que se fue, deseaba que hubiera tenido más coraje para responder.

 _— "¿Yo o Gene?"_

No era difícil para Mai contestar eso. Había estado muy conmocionada cuando tuvo la oportunidad, Naru incluso llegó a pensar que estaba paralizada. No pudo decir nada y fue demasiado tarde luego.

Sin embargo ahí estaba de pie, tratando de reunir el valor para entrar al edificio y preguntar por él.

Hasta que finalmente dio un paso adelante, abriendo la puerta para adentrarse por primera vez. Miró a su alrededor inspeccionando, todo era muy distinto a Japón. Sus ojos viajaron buscando y la caminata paulatina, hasta que halló un rostro conocido: Lin, quien estaba en el vestíbulo. Cuando cruzó miradas con el mayor, no fue discreta la sorpresa de verle ahí. Se preguntó si Naru estaba también. Luego vio cruzar a los que eran los padres de Naru… la fotografía que recibió le permitió identificarlos.

Y entonces... por fin lo encontró. Mai sonrío y casi gritó su nombre para hacerle saber que ella estaba allí, aunque esto no llegaría a pasar y las palabras murieron en su garganta, escuchándose únicamente la emoción en sus pensamientos, pues la siguiente rompió su corazón en mil pedazos.

Vio como una chica, de la cual no se había percatado, se acercó. Era de cabello castaño y liso, estaba segura de que tenían el mismo color de ojos inclusive. Complexión esbelta y fina, realmente era muy hermosa... incluso más que ella.

Pero…

¿Qué es lo que le dañaba? No fue el hecho de que esa fémina fuera linda. Era sino el hecho de que Naru estaba sonriendo… y lo que más le dolía, que la atrajo hacia él para besarle.

Su mundo se desmoronó. Todo lo que había hecho para llegar allí… todo lo que había perdido… había arriesgado el billete de ida y ahora la pérdida pesaba sobre sus hombros y no le dejaba respirar. Estaba atrapada en Inglaterra.

Caía en cuenta que a lo mejor los sentimientos de aquel hombre nunca fueron tan fuertes.

Sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos por lo que se dio la vuelta, rápidamente huyendo del sitio, esperando que nadie le hubiese notado. Era obvio que él amaba a esa chica, fuese quién fuese, su gesto y forma de actuar lo delataban. Y Mai estaba feliz por eso, incluso aunque eso la destruyera y le hiciera sentir un horrible dolor en el pecho.

No quería causarle ningún problema.

Lin fue testigo de todo y supo que esto sólo era el inicio de lo peor para la joven japonesa, estaba más que consciente de los sentimientos que tenía Mai por Noll, y… Noll simplemente siguió adelante. Éste le habría advertido si hubiera sabido que vendría. Rápidamente se adelantó para ir tras ella cuando se echó a correr, pero no pudo mantener el paso y terminó perdiéndola entre la multitud.

— Mai... — Maldijo para sus adentros el no reaccionar apropiadamente. Su prioridad era encontrarla.

Mai se detuvo delante de un pequeño café y se metió en el callejón. Dentro de todo lo que recorrió corriendo sin destino alguno, decidió que tenía que tomar un momento para calmarse, para secar las lágrimas que habían comenzado nuevamente a caer. Se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar en el suelo, envolvió con sus brazos las rodillas, preguntándose qué podía hacer. Tenía que regresar a casa. No había razón para que se quedara ahí.

No tenía dinero, tampoco refugio… estaba completamente perdida entre las calles de un lugar que no conocía. Suspiró y notó que ya se estaba haciendo de noche. No tenía idea de cómo volver al hotel, ni sabía lo suficiente inglés para poder pedir ayuda. ¿Qué sucedería ahora? Se sentía estúpida e impulsiva, por no haber meditado las cosas terminó en una situación así, no todo se conseguía lanzándose a la vida y ahora lo sabía de primera fuente.

— Que tonta he sido...

* * *

 _ **Ordinary world — Duran Duran**_

.

 _No tengo mucho qué decir al respecto, puedo decir que esto es una idea de años que una persona me dio y realmente hasta el día de hoy recientemente se hizo formal._

 _Corto, pero no se preocupen, habrá más..._

 _Cualquier comentario al respecto es totalmente bienvenido y además un gran placer. Les agradezco la visita por aquí._


	2. Chapter 2

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó de repente una mujer.

Mai no supo qué responder mientras miraba a la recién llegada. Era de altura media y estaba vestida con un lindo vestido de encaje negro que llegaba hasta cuatro dedos arriba de su rodilla, acompañado por panties del mismo color, rasgadas en diferentes zonas, era rubia y una larga coleta trenzada le hacía ver imponente.

La desconocida suspiró entonces antes de volver hablar: — Bueno, debes entender esto. ¿De dónde eres?

— Soy de Japón…

— ¿Necesitas un lugar para quedarte? — Inmediatamente habló en su idioma nativo, el japonés, lo cual había sido más que una buena suerte del día para Mai, quien se sentía inmersa en una nube negra.

Taniyama miró a su alrededor y luego negó tímidamente. Para agregar dramatismo a la situación, casi como si estuviese en una novela, no hace mucho había comenzado a llover y sus posibilidades se resumían al ofrecimiento de esta chica recién llegada. Tenía que salir de ahí.

La mujer asintió, comprendiendo. — ¿Tienes trabajo? — No tardó en mirar de pies a cabeza a Mai, sin esperar respuesta. — Me llamo Emily. Ahora vamos, puedo ayudarte, te sugiero que no titubees, mi paciencia no es mucha y creo que tú sabes que las posibilidades no son muchas en este momento.

Tenía razón, no estaba en una postura favorable y aunque parecía de alguien conformista, si Emily apareció en el momento más adecuado, iba a tomar la oferta aunque no sabía a lo que se estaba arriesgando, sus confusiones y el nulo juicio no ayudaban en este instante. No quería dormir en la calle y posiblemente exponerse a peligros mayores.

La menor se levantó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella siguiendo a Emily hasta unas calles más abajo, adentrándose en otro callejón dónde pronto llegaron a una puerta, que al tocar un par de veces fue atendida al instante.

— Entra. Pasa directo al vestuario y espérame ahí. Voy a conseguir algunas ropas para ti.

Mai suspiró e hizo lo que le dijeron. Esto había mejorado en algo al saber que esa mujer conocía el japonés. Cuando entró hasta el sector mencionado, se sonrojó inmediatamente. Varias chicas le miraron… todas ellas estaban sólo en ropa interior, apenas tuvo la consciencia para sentarse y evadirles la mirada. Emily regresó con prendas secas y una serie de cosas que ocuparía pronto; ropa interior y sujetador de encaje, como también otros estilos de ropa con tonalidades delgadas y casi transparentes. La mujer le explicó a Mai que éste era un club nocturno para hombres.

Así que en los próximos cinco días a Mai le enseñaron sobre cómo ser una bailarina exótica. Aprendió a sostenerse a sí misma, como seducir sin ruborizarse y la forma atrayente de bailar para los clientes.

En parte estaba contenta de que los hombres sólo podían mirar, no tenía que verse obligada a hacer más con ellos. Aunque no quitaba la incomodidad de sentirse visualizada de pies a cabeza, todas estas miradas iban con diferentes intenciones e incluso las palabras obscenas que le dirigían cuando estaba en un show, solamente ignoraba. Era inocente y quería quedarse de esa manera, incluso si el hombre que amaba y al cual podría haberse entregado no la quería.

Y a pesar de que estaba contratada, quería encontrar otro trabajo, pero no hablaba el suficiente inglés y necesitaba dinero para volver a casa. Había dejado todo atrás. ¿Y para qué? Para ganarse un corazón roto. Pero ella se metió en esa situación, así que trabajaría el tiempo suficiente para poder arrendar un apartamento nuevo hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de regresar a Japón.

Pero de una cosa estaba segura… es que no quería volver a Tokio. Tenía demasiados recuerdos de Naru y SPR.

.

.

Una semana más tarde, Lin todavía no podía encontrar a Mai. Había buscado en la mitad de Londres tratando de tener rastro de su paradero, pero nada aparecía. Honestamente… sentía como si estuviera persiguiendo a un fantasma. Le habría pedido ayuda a Noll, pero sentía que le causaría demasiados problemas. Casi en un extremo de su desesperación, se encontró con un Club en el cual se colocó en la entrada para refugiarse de la lluvia. Y cuando miró en el interior de soslayo por mero acto de casualidad, se quedó paralizado. En el escenario principal estaba Mai, vestida de prendas escasas blancas y que podían ser perfectamente traslúcidas, girando en torno a un tubo.

Lin no salía de su asombro y desconcierto. ¿Por qué ella estaba en un lugar como este haciendo eso?

— ¡Taniyama-san! — No dudó en gritar al ingresar abruptamente. — Taniyama-san… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! — Se abrió paso entre la poca masa masculina hasta el escenario y la agarró del brazo. — No deberías estar aquí. Esto no es para ti.

Los ojos de Mai se agrandaron en sorpresa. Lin… Lin estaba ahí. ¿Qué estaba haciendo justo en ese lugar? ¡Maldición! Ella no quería ser descubierta de ese modo, menos por personas conocidas.

− Hey! ¡Manos fuera de las bailarinas amigo! — Uno de los guardias gritó.

La chica vio venir detrás de Lin al guardia y que sabía que lo expulsarían. No quería que lo golpearan… él sólo estaba tratando de ayudar. Al menos eso creía. Esperaba que Naru no estuviera cerca.

— ¡No! Está bien… él… él simplemente tiene que hablar conmigo. — Mintió en lo poco que se manejaba con el inglés.

El gorila entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia, pero asintió con la cabeza y regresó a su lugar. Mai miró al bar buscando a Emily, quién asintió con la cabeza para que tomara un descanso. Tomó del brazo al mayor y lo llevó a los vestuarios en la parte posterior de los escenarios. Cuando entró, le soltó y se sentó, derrotada. Estaba cansada emocionalmente, esto solo aumentó su sensación de disgusto consigo misma.

— ¿Qué es lo que hago Lin-san? Yo… ésta es la única manera para mí de hacer el dinero para regresar a Japón.

Sintió que su corazón se estrechaba. Ella dejó todo por las esperanzas que tenía de estar con Noll… se animó para ir a Inglaterra y verlo en persona.

— Taniyama-san… quédate conmigo por ahora. Te estuve buscando desde ese día que estuviste en el edificio, realmente estaba preocupado. Yo te ayudaré… pero por favor, no te hagas esto. — Se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre sus hombros. –Es denigrante para ti misma…

Mai negó con la cabeza. — Yo… yo no puedo hacer eso, Lin-san. Me metí en éste lío sola. Sólo pensé que… ¡Pasó un año! Tenía tantas ganas de decirle lo que sentía

Ella comenzó a llorar y el dolor se intensificó. ¿Por qué se había empujado a ese engaño? ¿Qué le hizo pensar que la querría? Ella era sencilla, torpe y no demasiado inteligente. Y su situación actual lo demostraba. Lin se arrodilló frente a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos. No sabía que decirle respecto a Noll. Él había estado saliendo con esa chica hace sólo un mes y antes de eso estuvo muy abatido sobre lo de Mai.

Parecía que había cambiado completamente después de conocer a la nueva chica, Valerie Stratford.

La más joven de a poco se aferró al único presente ahí, cediendo a su instinto de afecto aunque fuese en amistad. Hace una semana la soledad amenazaba con hacerla sentir tan mal y desamparada de toda su realidad.

— Ni siquiera sé lo que haré cuando regrese. — Sollozaba ella: —Yo no tengo donde vivir, ni trabajo. Tuve que dejarlo todo para venir aquí… sólo me arriesgué… y ahora…estoy atrapada en éste lugar, con mis sentimientos destruidos y todas las ilusiones que tenía.

— Taniyama-san, déjame ayudarte. ¿Sí? No tienes que encargarte de todo sola. Haremos lo posible y podrás volver a Japón.

Mai negó con la cabeza. Terca tal vez, pero todavía avergonzada más que todo, de algún modo se sentía como una carga. — N-no puedo hacer eso, y si… Naru… ¿Qué pasará si se entera que estoy aquí? No quiero causarle problemas y él… es feliz. Yo quiero que siga así, incluso si no es conmigo.

— No lo sabrá. — Dijo Lin rápidamente. — Yo vivo solo. Noll nunca lo sabrá.

Ella suspiró y tras un largo silencio, apenas en un susurro asiente. Sabía que no había forma de evitar eso y que Lin no aceptaría una negativa por respuesta y menos aceptaría que se quedara allí. — Está bien… pero… necesito una manera de hacer recaudar dinero para volver a Japón… y luego buscaré un lugar dónde quedarme. Tal vez en otra ciudad lejana a Tokio. No quiero estar ahí. — _Quería olvidar._

Aquello realmente le afectó profundamente, Lin estaba asombrado. Sabía de sus sentimientos por el chico, a menudo se preguntaba por qué nunca se lo dijo. Pero jamás se le ocurrió que Mai amaba tanto a Oliver, lo suficiente como para tener una oportunidad y dejar todo atrás por él.

— Nos preocuparemos de eso más tarde. Por ahora, ve a ponerte algo, nos iremos ahora.

Mai asintió. — Hay… hay un pequeño apartamento encima de este sitio. Ahí es dónde me estaba quedando con otra chica. He traído todas mis cosas…

Se puso de pie, sintiéndose un poco incómoda, las ropas que portaba no eran apropiadas pero era el estilo específico para dar un show. Donde residía había una habitación individual, con un solo cuarto de baño que no era suficientemente grande para una chica.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿O prefieres que espere aquí mientras recoges tus cosas?

— No tengo mucho. — Contestó en voz baja. — Vuelvo enseguida.

Se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras. Entró a la habitación, agradeciendo que su compañera no estuviera ahí. Mai recogió sus ropas y artículos, cuando vio la foto de Naru y Gene se mordió el labio inferior antes de tomarla. Le daría esto a Lin para que se la devolviera a la madre de Naru. Ató su cabello, había crecido en el tiempo transcurrido que Naru y Lin estuvieron en Inglaterra.

Decidió que dejaría una nota rápida a Emily y las chicas por respetos y agradecimiento al trabajo en primer lugar, sobretodo la buena voluntad de acogerla y enseñarle todo lo que necesitaba. Tomó un bloc de notas, pluma y escribió algo. Lo dejó en la mesa de centro y tomó su bolso para salir por las escaleras.

— Estoy lista… — Dijo Mai en tono bajo mientras se colocaba al lado del hombre para salir de ese lugar. Pese a todo, incluso si de buenas a primeras se negaba a sentirse cobijada por la ayuda de Lin, en el fondo el que apareciera le hizo sentir segura y que no todo podría ir de mal en peor. Lo contradictorio hubiese sido si Naru llegase a tal sector, no sabría qué pensar o decir, simplemente... todo se habría ido más al carajo de lo que ya estaba. Pero no, no es así. Debía tranquilizarse... los días con el asistente de Shibuya, le ayudarían a reflexionar mejor.

* * *

 _Promoción 2 x 1. ( ? )_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Chapter 3

Desde que salió del club nocturno, el camino hasta el edificio donde vivía el mayor, fue silencioso, apenas sí cruzaron una que otra palabra, que en su mayoría eran curiosidades de ella. En el fondo, todavía sentía un poco de lástima consigo misma, sobretodo porque el gran disturbio era su culpa.

Y de algún modo, e inclusive es contradictorio que al inicio no deseaba ser una carga para Lin, la oleada de inseguridades gobernaban su corazón, lo que le llevó a coger con sus dedos las ropas desde el brazo. El hombre notó esto y simplemente dedicó una mirada austera, que a pesar de todo estaba cargada de apoyo.

Unas horas más tarde, Lin estaba terminando de alistar el cuarto de Mai en su apartamento, el cual era bastante sencillo, acogedor. La ambientación asiática propia de la procedencia del dueño se notaba y eso le generaba una extraña sensación familiar.

Dejando todo disponible para la joven japonesa, se metió en la cocina dispuesto en preparar la comida. Ella miraba a su alrededor, sintiéndose agradecida. Lo cierto de todo es que odiaba el trabajo que estuvo haciendo, se sentía sucia… expuesta diferentes miradas indecorosas y maliciosas. Colocó el bolso sobre la cama y comenzó a sacar las ropas que tenía, entonces notó la fotografía de Naru y Gene. Sintió nuevamente que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos, quería olvidar… no podía seguir así.

Salió de la habitación con la imagen en mano, encontrando a Lin.

— ¿Lin-san? ¿Podrías… podrías darle esto a la mamá de Naru? Dile que alguien en Japón lo encontró. Yo no me siento bien teniéndola ahora, no es bueno. — Mai habló suavemente.

El aludido se giró luego de haber cortado algunos vegetales, frunciendo leve el ceño, recordaba cuando Luella había dicho perdió esta fotografía y estuvo muy molesta.

Noll… Noll había sido quien se la dio, de eso no había duda.

— Cuando vaya a la oficina se la entregaré. — Tras limpiarse las manos, tomó aquel último ejemplar en donde salían los gemelos juntos. Algo valioso para la familia, tanto como para Oliver.

Mai asintió un par de veces en silencio. Con un suspiro desanimado intentó sonreír como siempre, pero faltaba algo importante, en sus ojos no se distinguía esta usual luz que le caracterizaba, era un brillo muy especial que se ha perdido entre un mar de sentimientos complicados y destrozados.

— Y… ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

— Iba a hacer fideos de arroz con verduras salteadas. Puedes ayudarme si deseas. Necesito a alguien para cortar las verduras por mí.

— Déjame eso a mí. — Se puso al lado del mayor y tomó el cuchillo junto con los vegetales que se dividían entre zanahorias, pimentón verde, ajo, cebolla y pepino. Se supone que estaba concentrada en eso y de repente por cuestión de inercia echó un vistazo a Lin antes de empezar, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que en serio era muy, muy alto. — ¿Cómo quieres que los corte? Sé que a veces si se corta las cosas de manera diferente les da otra textura y sabor. — Dijo Mai suavemente.

Él le dirigió una mirada y no tardó en contestar: — ¿Puedes cortarlas en pluma?

La chica asintió, comenzando a rebanar cuidadosamente. Mientras trabajaba en ello, comenzó a pensar a dónde podía ir. Había perdido el contacto con los demás en Tokio y no tenía a nadie en ninguna otra parte. Nunca había vivido en otro sitio. ¿Cómo iba hacerlo? Eso trae de vuelta el pensamiento de cuando escapó de aquel edificio mientras vio a Naru. Tal vez ella estaba destinada a estar sola.

— ¿Taniyama-san? — Lin le había estado llamando durante algunos momentos tras notarla ausente. — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? — Colocó una mano en su hombro para hacerla reaccionar, lo que causó un sobresalto en ella.

— Yo… ¿Ah? — Negó con la cabeza. Se sumió entre sus pensamientos, reflexiones dolorosas, tanto que llamó la atención del otro en este proceso. — Lo siento mucho Lin-san, es que de repente caí en las cosas que pensaba. Todavía está todo muy revuelto.

— Sé que las cosas van a ser difíciles por un tiempo, pero trata de ir sobreponiéndote a esos pensamientos tortuosos, Taniyama-san, llega un punto en el que esto te hará demasiado daño. Centrarte un poco en ti es lo importante, salir adelante. — Era una relajada y leve sonrisa la que se curvó entre sus fauces, una que Mai había visto anteriormente y provocó una oleada de calidez en ella. — Es extraño no verte tan vivaz como siempre.

Taniyama se encogió de hombros. — Vivo metida en líos. Creo que lo correcto sería cambiar, madurar de una buena vez y puede que con el tiempo ésta herida sane, devolviéndome mi vívida emoción.

Él quiso debatir, sin embargo no lo halló oportuno, ya que todavía está demasiado sensible. Para Lin la presencia de ella no era la misma que conocía, simplemente perdida y solamente estaba presente un alma dañada. Todo tiene que ir pausado, pero estaba seguro que le ayudaría. El tiempo que trabajaron juntos le permitió conocerla y también consiguió instalarse en parte de la memoria y el afecto, aunque fuese un hombre estoico en varias oportunidades, desde siempre y a su manera proporciona el apoyo necesario, la chica no sería una diferencia.

Tras un momento de silencio después de eso, Mai aclaró su garganta y miró los ingredientes. — Entonces… ¿Qué sigue? ¿Te gustaría que hiciera un poco de té?

— Si lo deseas. Aunque no deberías, eres mi invitada.

Mai curvó sus labios un poco, aunque todavía no eran de sus sonrisas habituales. — Lo haré. Me gustaría sentirme útil. Ha pasado mucho desde que no hago té para alguien.

No podía negarse al parecer, porque él mismo hace tiempo que no probaba el té que ella antes hacía. — Las cosas están la alacena de la sala.

Ella agradeció y se digirió hasta los muebles, apreciándolo cortos instantes, ya que la madera tallada representaba un diseño oriental delicado. Movió las cosas cautelosamente y vio la tetera detrás con las etiquetas en chino. Mai entrecerró los ojos y leyó costosamente la información, pues habían pasado años que no veía lecturas en este idioma.

— ¿Éste es el té verde? — Preguntó después de haber encontrado todas las cosas.

El hombre miró sobre su hombro para asentir. — Así es.

Sacó el recipiente y lo abrió. Recordó en ese momento a su madre haciendo té. Había una manera especial de hacerlo, una costumbre china que podía recordar bien. Tomó un buen puñado de las hojas en su mano, colocándolos en la tetera delicadamente antes de calentar un poco el agua. Cuando estuvo segura de que ésta estaba a punto de hervir, lo retiró del fuego, derramando el líquido sobre las hojas y las dejó reposar unos minutos antes de verter toda el agua. Ese era el momento para que comenzara la cocción.

Lin de soslayo y ocasionalmente se centraba en Mai mientras hacía el té, sintiéndose gratamente sorprendido de que la manera que ella realizaba era la tradicional y cómo se hacía en casa. Algo extraño, pues no siempre se tiene la oportunidad de que algo se sienta familiar, por muy sencillo que se vea.

— ¿Tienes que hacer algo más? El té necesita reposar durante un minuto o dos, así que estoy libre. — Se acercó hasta donde estaba él, tomando una de las sillas para sentarse y esperar alguna sugerencia.

— Ya me queda poco. Sólo estoy poniendo los últimos ingredientes. — Sacó la tapa de la olla y abrió los muebles para sacar dos frascos y condimentar con toques finales la comida.

— Y… ¿Toda tu familia son chinos también? Quiero decir… algunas familias se casan con extranjeros y cosas así, se mezclan las nacionalidades… – Abruptamente se interrumpe; por un momento sintió que estaba preguntando demasiado y eso no era buen indicio, debía calmar su curiosidad si no quería incomodar a Lin. — ¿Sabes algo? Olvídalo, siento si fui demasiado intrusa.

Mai giró su rostro, suspirando notoriamente, porque estaba cayendo presa de sus inseguridades. Ni siquiera sabía de qué hablar, él de seguro estaba más tranquilo antes de que llegara, abordar temas así con tanta confianza no era apropiado, que tonta estaba siendo, no quería ser una molestia.

Por otro lado, el aludido notando ese cambio de humor, posó su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

— No tienes que sentir vergüenza en preguntarme. No me parece mal conocernos un poco dado que vamos a vivir juntos, será bueno de cierta forma. Y respondiendo a lo que deseas saber: sí, todos somos chinos.

— Lo siento… es que… es un poco raro, supongo. Me refiero a que lo máximo que me has dicho antes fue cuando me comentaste que no te gustaban los japoneses.

— Las cosas eran estresantes en Japón. Taniyama-san, tratar de mantener quieto a Noll era bastante complicado, tomó mucho trabajo.

— Lo puedo imaginar. Entonces… ¿Por qué trabajas para él? ¿O es a sus padres para los que trabajas?

— Yo trabajo para sus padres. Cuando Noll y Gene eran más jóvenes, me contrataron para ayudarles a mantener sus habilidades psíquicas.

— Eso seguramente debió haber sido difícil. ¿Alguna vez tienes un tiempo para visitar a tu familia?

— Por lo general vuelvo a casa para las fiestas. — En lo que llevaba esta conversación ligera, sirvió los platos y dejó uno al frente de Mai antes de sentarse.

— Yo no celebro las fiestas. Hubo una temporada que sí pude, con SPR lo hice porque había gente para festejarlas conmigo. Pero desde que ustedes se fueron, e incluso antes de conocerlos y todo solía quedarme en casa, no era muy interesante. — Ese no era un tema muy grato de conversación, así que se decidió a cambiar el rumbo. — ¿Cómo son los días de fiesta en China? — Mai quería oír todo sobre ello. Recordaba historias de su madre y la familia Chai, como de sus propias tradiciones.

— En mi familia simplemente pasamos los tiempos juntos y realizamos algunas tradiciones importantes.

— Yo no me acuerdo de mucho… me refiero, mi madre falleció hace varios años. Pero antes de morir solíamos hacer varias cosas para ciertas fechas, solamente que no consigo recordar exactamente cuales… era limpiar todo en casa para eliminar la mala suerte, preparábamos comida especial. Más tarde, cuando acabábamos íbamos hasta el cementerio y honrábamos la tumba de mi padre. Ella dejaba su plato favorito en honor a él en su memoria. Hehe. Echo de menos estos tiempos.

El relato en cuestión pese a ser enternecedor, para Lin tuvo detalles significativos. ¿Por qué? Mai y su madre realizaban costumbres de la tradición china y era obvio que las reconocería claramente, sobretodo porque estas acciones servían para dar bienvenida al año nuevo chino.

Había agarrado confianza, tanto que no se dio cuenta que estaba hablando demás hasta que notó la mirada del hombre sobre ella con cierta sorpresa. — ¿Sucede algo? — No entendía la razón aparentemente, tal vez no se daba cuenta que conocía mucho de las tradiciones del mayor al ser su madre china. Nunca hablaba de ella, pero eso no significaba que no quisiera hacerlo, a veces lo deseaba mucho.

— Taniyama-san… ¿Su madre provenía de una familia china?

— ¿Eh? Bueno… sí. ¿Cómo lo supiste? — Su madre nunca le había comentado que estas costumbres de celebración proceden desde la cultura china, si bien, sabía que ella no era japonesa, pero nunca le habló más allá de eso, simplemente le enseñaba y estas cosas y Mai con mucho esmero la acompañaba.

— Lo que dijiste, el limpiar tú hogar completamente y visitar a su padre, significa una conmemoración a los ancestros, son cosas que se hacen para darle bienvenida al año nuevo.

— Vaya, me declaraba una completa ignorante. ¡No es que no me preocupara de la procedencia! Solamente es que hacíamos esto juntas, aunque nunca le pregunté más allá… también sabía hablar chino, debo admitir que me costó un poco leer una simple etiqueta como la del té, pero es algo… ¿no?… es cierto lo que dicen, que sí se deja de usar, se pierde la costumbre. Aunque lo más importante es que ahora tenemos algo en común.

— Yo te puedo ayudar a aprender. Estoy seguro de que todavía está ahí, sólo hay que hacer correr la memoria.

— Pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá de tomar? Bueno, no creo que esté mucho aquí. No quiero importunarte.

— No debería tomar mucho. Solamente lo que me importa, es que dejes de pensar que me importunas.

— Bien… Ah. Lin-san. Hay algo que he querido pedirte.

— ¿Algo? ¿De qué se trata?

— Llámame sólo Mai, por favor. — De alguna forma eso le haría sentir más cercana.

Él mantuvo un tiempo el silencio antes de contestar. — Bien, Mai. — La respuesta de Lin generó una sonrisa cargada de emoción, por primera vez en ese tiempo, se sentía con un poco de dicha.

* * *

 _ **We might as well be stranger** **— Keane**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Realmente siento que le falta algo a este capítulo, pero no sabría decir qué es exactamente. Agradezco la inspiración e ideas que me brindó mi amigo y partner: Nico._

 _Próxima actualización, sucederán cosas que darán motivo para que Mai siga adelante y más es un avance para darle un núcleo importante a la historia._


	4. Chapter 4

Lin días atrás le había entregado a Luella y Martin la fotografía de los gemelos, excusando que alguien que trabajó en el equipo cuando estuvieron en Japón la halló y se la envió, la dicha de ambos por tener un recuerdo tan preciado fue evidente. Aunque en su contrapartida, durante la conversación con ambos profesionales, la mirada crítica pero silenciosa de Naru no pasaba desapercibida, sabiendo inmediatamente que en realidad había contactado con la joven japonesa, decidió no abordar el tema.

El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, alrededor de un mes transcurrió desde toda la conmoción por la que Taniyama había pasado.

.

Mai sentía que sus últimos días habían mejorado, no podía quejarse. De algún modo consiguió instalar sentimientos optimistas de que podría continuar de esa forma hasta sanar sus heridas del desamor.

¿O es demasiado anticipado?

Quizá puede ser poco oportuno. Las chances cambian radicalmente y cuando estás frágil, cualquier atisbo de esperanza se esfuma con el viento.

.

Todavía no tenía un trabajo, aunque a cambio cooperaba con labores del hogar.

Esa tarde estaba intentando leer correctamente la escritura en chino que Lin le había dejado para practicar más el idioma, con un bolígrafo marcaba lo que no llegaba a comprender o recordar, siendo las próximas consultas para saciar sus dudas. Desde que tuvieron la conversación de sus orígenes por parte materna, cada tarde que él llega suelen dedicarse al estudio, lo cual ha tenido un buen resultado, ante todo porque ha logrado distraerla. Irónicamente, tiempo atrás la presencia del mayor resultaba abrumadora o difícil de tratar y ahora con todos los sucesos acontecidos, estaba siendo justamente él mejor apoyo que podía tener. Se sentía estable.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y ella rápidamente quitó su atención de la actividad. Mai no contestaba ninguna llamada, ya que sería imprudente y podía tratarse de alguien familiar, revelando su actual localización. Dejó que la contestadora se hiciese cargo como ha pasado en otras instancias, pero el mensaje entrante sería el que definitivamente obtendría toda cuota de atención, pues la voz era conocida… era Naru. A pesar de que el mensaje estaba en inglés, había aprendido bastante como para entender y honestamente, ahora mismo desearía ser una ignorante.

" _Lin, soy Noll. Te busqué hoy en la oficina, pero me dijeron que estabas en trabajo de terreno. En fin; respecto a la conversación que tuvimos ayer, sobre Valerie. ¿Crees que sea correcto llegar a dar algo mucho más serio? Todo ha ido bien, pero tengo mis dudas al respecto. Llámame. No estaré en la oficina los próximos días, Martin me tiene un caso en Francia."_

Para cuando el recado acabó, no sabía qué pensar.

Su respiración se volvió pesada y a medida que procesaba lo escuchado, las lágrimas se agolpan, cayendo dolorosamente, nuevamente se sentía deprimida. ¿Cómo había sido tan ilusa de creer que podía superar esta situación con tanta rapidez? Solo había sido un estúpido efecto placebo de no pensar en él forzosamente. Abandonó toda actividad y se fue hasta el cuarto, encerrándose ahí para exteriorizar aquella tristeza. En el fondo, estaba decepcionada… porque conservaba una banal esperanza de que había una oportunidad, una oportunidad que nunca llegaría.

No estaba segura de seguir adelante.

— Eres una tonta, Mai… una gran tonta. — Los sollozos quebraron la falta de ruido en la estancia.

.

.

En el momento que Lin entró a su hogar, se sintió un poco desconcertado en notar que la japonesa no estaba en la sala, ni en la cocina, percatándose más tarde que estaba encerrada en su habitación. Aguardó unos momentos tras la puerta, escuchando los lamentos. Para él se había vuelto tortuoso, aunque no del modo negativo, odiaba volver a casa y darse cuenta que su felicidad estaba lejana. Le disgustaba saber que Mai no era feliz.

Permaneció ahí un poco y al dar un suspiro, llamó con tono hacendoso. — Mai…

— Quiero estar sola en este momento… e-estaré bien.

Pero Mai intuía que era algo de lo cual intentaba convencerse aunque fuese falso. Estaba en una encrucijada infeliz… ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de él? ¿Por qué no era más fácil olvidar a alguien?

— Mai, por favor… No trates de manejar esto por ti misma. Estoy aquí para apoyarte.

— Desearía nunca haberme enamorado de Naru… yo… en verdad no quiero seguir haciéndome este daño, quiero salir adelante, quiero olvidar, pero no puedo, Lin-san. — Cerró los ojos con fuerza, notando que no podía detener las lágrimas.

Lin frunció el ceño, pero internamente se armó de valor y pasó al interior del cuarto sin haber tenido la invitación, descubriendo a la joven sentada en la cama con el rostro oculto entre sus piernas. Avanzó unos pasos y se sentó a su lado. Nadie se habría imaginado que tenía la capacidad de apoyo.

— No sé qué hacer Lin-san… quería estar con él, pero todo eso se arruinó, me siento perdida. Yo sólo… me gustaría... volver atrás. — Ella no podía forjar las palabras correctamente, estaba muy afectada. Se aferró al chino en ese afán de encontrar un soporte en su desordenada vida. Él era el único en ese momento que la amparaba genuinamente.

Naru amaba a Valerie… deseaba estar con ella. ¿Dónde habían quedado los sentimientos que tuvo hacía ella? ¿Qué tan rápido pudieron apagarse?

— Vas a estar bien. — Dijo Lin finalmente. — Estaré contigo y no voy a ir a ninguna parte. No voy a dejarte sola, te ayudaré en todo sin importar lo que implique.

— Naru llamó al teléfono… él te dejó un recado. — No quería repetir el mensaje, la razón de que sus emociones se descontrolaran y esté sumida ahora en esta complicación.

—… Puedo discernir lo que decía. — Podía imaginar qué es lo que Oliver dijo y todo lo asociado a su relación actual, la estabilidad con Valerie dejaba invitación a pensamientos futuros en una sólida relación. No había querido mencionarlo con Mai por obvias razones, no se trataba de ocultar información u algo similar, no estaba en condiciones de escuchar

— No fue mi intención inmiscuirme. Quisiera nunca haber estado justamente en ese minuto para escuchar todo eso.

— Mai, tarde o temprano deberás cambiar la página, aunque cueste.

— Pero… no lo sé. En algún momento deberé regresar a Japón, buscar otro rumbo. Pero nada será como antes, hasta incluso lo sentiré solitario.

— Entonces quédate. Yo no voy a pedirte que te vayas de aquí, puedes quedarte conmigo todo el tiempo que desees.

Los días previos no habían sido desagradables. Sin darse cuenta, ambos habían calzado como las piezas de un rompecabezas. Estaban uniéndose, las almas de los polos opuestos que se comprendían de una manera discreta y extraña, a través del apoyo emocional.

Mai suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. La idea le habría parecido descabellada cuando recién llegó y ahora que lo consideraba un poco, cambiaba de opinión. — Tal vez… me gustaría encontrar un trabajo. No me gusta estar aquí, a pesar de que ayudo con las cosas básicas del hogar, no es lo mismo. Lo único que temo es que en algún lugar vea a Naru… eso es lo que menos quiero.

— Voy a buscar algo para ti. Lo prometo. Y por Naru no tienes que preocuparte, sabiendo los momentos adecuados, no tendrás que toparte con él.

Ella sonrió y asintió más tranquila. Estando en los brazos de Lin había paz, disfrutando de su presencia. Pronto se quedó dormida en ese cobijo íntimo.

.

.

Pausadamente abrió sus ojos, el espacio en el que estaba era desconocido, tardó más de lo esperado en poder reaccionar. Recordaba la conversación con Lin, pero no haber ido a otro lado y esto sólo significaba una cosa… se trataba de un sueño. Desde hace días había estado viendo cosas efímeras y sin sentido, pero nada parecido a lo de ahora.

Era una habitación muy amplia, lleno de maniquíes cubiertos por sucios velos. Mai estaba inmóvil en una esquina del lugar, al lado de un viejo tocadiscos que sin previo aviso comenzó a sonar con un tema clásico, pese a que no conocía al autor, lo sentía familiar.

Entonces a la estancia ingresó una persona aparentemente de edad cargando un bulto que identificó como una persona, ya que la dejó en el sillón vacío que estaba en perfecta visual al ubicarse frente a ella, ahora mismo sólo era una espectadora, como la mayoría de las veces. Detenidamente se puso analizar y se trataba de una mujer joven, cruzando entre los veinte.

Aunque eso no sería lo más importante; el hombre revisó en los muebles un set de cosas y frente a un tocador comenzó a maquillarse el rostro con dedicación, reflejaba una sonrisa torcida y satisfecha, luego culminó colocándose ropas femeninas propios de una novia y una peluca que le recordó a los gustos de las altas cortes francesas que tenían en el siglo XVII. La chica que anteriormente parecía dormida, comenzó a reaccionar y salir de su desconcierto para comenzar a gritar y dejar salir su llanto. No, no había que ser demasiado inteligente para sacar resolución de la situación, más cuando el disfrazado vestido en novia de negro abrió un cajón y sacó una ordenada bandeja con elementos cortantes, cogiendo el serrucho de costilla.

Mai estaba aterrada, sus pies no se movían de donde estaba y a pesar de que era un sueño, todo esto era más vívido de lo que pensaba, los alaridos retumbando en su interior y erizaban la piel, incluso el aroma del polvo y un perfume se mezclaban dándole más pavor que lucidez. Lo siguiente que vería sería cómo atacaban a la chica, aumentando su sufrimiento todavía estando viva, sabiendo que sus extremidades tarde o temprano serían separadas del cuerpo.

— No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser… — Repitió una y otra vez Taniyama, convenciéndose de que sólo era un sueño, nada más, no, no podía ser la realidad. Lágrimas comenzaron a bordear sus ojos con fuerza.

Y en ese momento ocurrió algo …

 _Había sido notada._

El hombre mayor disfrazado alzó lentamente la cabeza, abandonando unos instantes a su musa y víctima, enfocándose en la espectadora. Sabiéndose encontrada tragó en seco, queriendo huir en ese instante, pero era incapaz de realizar acción alguna.

— Si no te portas como una niña buena, voy a darte un severo castigo. — La sonrisa insana se trasluce a través del velo.

Él se abalanzó sobre ella y Mai sin saber de dónde sacó fuerzas, por fin gritó.

.

.

Lin había dejado a la menor descansar cuando se quedó dormida, no calculó el tiempo exacto por estar sumido en los informes de la computadora portátil, tal vez más de dos horas… un grito traspasó las paredes y el rápidamente reaccionó volviendo a la habitación, imaginando lo peor.

— ¡Mai! ¡¿Qué sucede?! — A penas abrió la puerta del cuarto, vio a la chica removiéndose entre la cama como si estuviese forcejeando en liberarse de algo. Se aproximó para agarrarla de los hombros firmemente y ayudarla a salir de su pesadilla. — ¡Mai! ¡Despierta! ¡Mai!

— ¡No! ¡Déjame, no me hagas daño por favor! ¡No!

— ¡Mai! ¡Despierta, ahora!

Como si fuese una orden precisa, abruptamente abrió los ojos al fin, respirando agitadamente y mirando a su alrededor conmocionada. No, ya no estaba en ese horrible sueño. No… — Lin-san… — Ahogada en sus peores miedos y sabiéndose segura al fin, se echó a los brazos del mayor, rodeándolo con fuerza mientras en el llanto liberaba toda tensión. — E-Él… le cortó su cuerpo… y él… él me miró y…y… dijo que me daría un severo castigo… — No podía articular bien, ya que estaba muy desesperada y conmocionada. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que sucedió tan repentinamente, ya ni siquiera descansar podría hacerlo en paz.

Lin frunció el cejo, recordó sus habilidades…. — Está bien. — Sobaba los hombros de Mai de manera constante y conciliadora. — Sólo fue un sueño, nada más que eso. Tranquila.

—No… yo… era una habitación… había un hombre viejo disfrazándose de novia… una chica… quizás la secuestró y luego… luego le asesinó… — Sus ideas eran desordenadas, a pesar de que recordaba todo a la perfección, expresarlo era difícil. — No puede haber sido algo de casualidad… el hombre era un verdadero sádico. Vi como la llevaba hasta un sillón, se preparaba y finalmente la comenzaba a torturar… era horrible.

La historia sonaba familiar para alguna clase de asesino sería, al menos en Inglaterra un tiempo estuvo la leyenda de Jack el Destripador, pero uno con semejantes características no le era similar. ¿Y si era algo más efectivamente? Los precedentes con Mai nunca habían sido erróneos.

— Mai, puede que esto se trate de tus habilidades

No comprendía en absoluto, experiencia así antes no se había dado, podía ver las muertes, ya sea como espectador o como la persona que había muerto. Pero no recordaba que se hubiera incorporado ella misma a la situación. — Ah… ¿Por qué? Nunca había tenido esta clase de sueños, además desde que ustedes se fueron, yo no volví a tenerlos. — Mai sollozó, secándose las lágrimas que seguían cayendo. Estaba realmente asustada ahora. — Yo… si era un sueño… ¿Cómo pudo verme? Sabía que se trataba de mí. — Se sentía insegura de sus habilidades psíquicas, asustada de no saber qué sucedería ahora. — ¿Qué pasa si fue más que un viaje astral ligado al pasado o algo así?

Lin meditaba la situación meticulosamente, intentando encontrar una razón lógica del por qué sus capacidades psíquicas se descontrolaron tan bruscamente. Pero no había motivo que le pareciera razonable, quizá su inestabilidad emocional. La ausencia de un regulador espiritual también podía ser, cuando una persona despide gran carga espiritual la proyección astral puede hacerse visible para cualquiera, incluso si no es de la época o la escena que se esté dando. — No estoy seguro si fue algún sueño lúcido o no… pero voy a mantenerte vigilada y ver qué pasa. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para ayudarte y enseñarte a controlar esto.

Mai suspiró profundamente intentando calmarse. — Todo parece que me sucede siempre a mí… desde que llegué aquí estoy soñando de nuevo, pero no lo quise mencionar. No era tan horrible y me había acostumbrado. Pero esto es nuevo. ¿Debo preocuparme? ¿Pasará algo nuevo? ¿Podrá esto afectarme físicamente?

Se sentía como si fuese una premonición importante. ¿Y si el asesino iba tras mujeres que se parecían a ella?

— ¿Será un asesino conocido? Tal vez sus víctimas eran diferentes.

— Creo que se trata de un asesino serial, pensé que en Jack el Destripador, pero los detalles no encajan. El asesino de tú sueño tiene no me parece insigne hasta ahora, aunque averiguaré. Necesito saber el nivel de tú capacidad psíquica. Intenta nuevamente volver a ese sueño y notar algún detalle. Existen muchas teorías de que en una proyección astral puedes traer objetos cuando la energía espiritual de la persona es muy fuerte, aunque todavía es una investigación que tiene críticas. Solamente indaga, lo más que puedas, algo que nos diga que época es o de quien se trata.

Mai frunció el ceño algo recelosa de la idea, pero intentando motivarse para lograrlo. — Quizá pueda hacerlo… pero… ¿Cómo sabríamos saber qué es de esa época? ¿Debo buscar algún periódico? ¿Y si él de nuevo intenta atacarme? Lin-san, el querrá matarme. ¿Puede asesinarme de ser así?

— No, Mai, eso no es posible. Simplemente debes relajarte. Vamos a averiguar lo que está pasando y todo estará bien. De verte en peligro, vas a despertar. — Ella quería creerle, pero algo le decía en el fondo que podría salir lastimada… despertaría con alguna lesión. No le dijo nada de eso, todavía estaba asustada y los pensamientos negativos la dominaban.

— Está bien. Puedo probar si sueño con eso otra vez. — Dijo finalmente en un hilo de voz.

—Has una prueba y relájate un poco.

— Creo que… voy a dormir un poco más. Espero soñar de nuevo. Puedes ir a tu cuarto. No es necesario que te quedes conmigo, estoy segura de que hay cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse. — Dijo Mai en voz baja — Estoy bien, Lin-san.

— Sólo hazme saber si necesitas algo. Ahora mismo, tú eres mi prioridad.

— No necesito nada ahora, gracias Lin-san. — Desde toda la congoja, las palabras de Lin consiguieron hacer que sus mejillas se tinten carmín, aunque también podría haber sido porque estuvo llorando anteriormente.

Se recostó en la cama, dándole la espalda a él para que supiera que podía irse. No le gustaba la idea de que pasara gran parte de su lapso tratando de cuidarla. No correspondía. Estaba tan agradecida en parte por todo lo que había hecho por ella, pero no quería convertirse en una carga.

— Sólo Lin. –Dijo antes de levantarse para salir del cuarto. — No es necesario los honoríficos.

Mai se giró con sorpresa, ese fue un gran paso… los honoríficos fuera del nombre de sus amigos era porque ya eran cercanos. Sonrió enternecida, esa era real, sincera, por muy pequeña que fuese.

— Bien, Lin. Muchas gracias.

.

.

Después de eso el hombre salió hasta la sala, porque no tenía ánimos para si quiera descansar. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y miró sobre el mesón de centro el teléfono, recordando la razón por la que Mai había quedado tan afectada después del mensaje, el cual no tardó en reproducir.

— Ambos pelearon muy poco. — Se refería a Mai y Naru, quienes podrían haber tenido un destino entrelazado, pero las confusiones de una y la dolencia del otro a los actos posteriores fueron su condena. Oliver había continuado, porque su naturaleza no era quedarse estático esperando que las cosas cambiaran y entonces llegó Valerie.

Lin estaba preocupado por la joven japonesa, desarrollando un sentimiento guardián de algún modo.

Logró las ideas de todo el discusión buscando detalles sobre otros asuntos, como alguna característica que fuese real del asesino que la chica vio en sus sueños. Tomó su tiempo entre página y varios expedientes subidos a la red, pero halló algo. Aunque cuando empezó a recopilar las diferentes informaciones que cada vez lo tenían más ensimismado, un nuevo grito proveniente de la habitación le quitó esa chance, adelantándose rápidamente para socorrer.

— ¡Mai!

Ella estaba ahí, lúcida en esta ocasión, pero con una expresión pasmada y aterrada. — Yo… yo tuve ese sueño de nuevo. Era una chica diferente ahora… pero… vi un periódico a mis pies, así que lo agarré. Él… él al principio pasó por mi lado, pero apenas desperté sentí el corte de un bisturí.

Taniyama no podía traer las hojas que vio, porque estando en el plano astral, solamente era energía y no se trataba de alguien corpóreo, pero recordaba perfectamente lo que decía una de las páginas. — Decía… decía… que la novia de negro había cobrado a su quinceava víctima. El asesino que vi… sí era un asesino serial, Lin.

Lin contuvo la respiración por un momento.

" _Una de las víctimas pudo salvarse de las garras de la novia de negro, relató las atrocidades de este criminal."_ , hizo inmediatamente memoria lo que decían los artículos de la web. Era en Estados Unidos, en Austin hace un par de años. — Mai… debes intentar contactarte con Gene. Él podría mantenerte a salvo hasta que consiga la forma de entrenarte para evitar que esto suceda nuevamente.

Estaba tan desorientada, no había visto a Gene tampoco en sus sueños. — ¿Cómo lo haré? No sé si lo encuentre… no he visto a Gene desde que Naru salió de Japón. — Mai ya no tenía conexión con él o de cómo ponerse en contacto. ¿Y si había cambiado y él le rechazaba? Se sentiría más mal por eso. — ¿Y si él ya no desea verme?

— Vale la pena el intento. Si él no viene… entonces puedo enviarte a China por un rato. Mis padres son excelentes en la formación de personas como tú. Y estoy seguro que te apoyarán bastante bien.

— Pero… yo soy japonesa. ¿No se molestarán conmigo? Yo no quiero incomodar a nadie. — No lograba convencerse con eso. Estaba al tanto de cuando Lin odiaba a los japoneses. ¿Serían sus padres de la misma manera?

— Me contaste que tú madre era china. ¿No es así? Eso ya es un dato a favor. Vas a estar bien. No te preocupes. Si quieres, voy a ir contigo por la primera semana. Y si no te sientes cómoda, podemos regresar e intentar algo diferente.

Mantuvo el silencio unos momentos, porque además estaba recuperando el aliento tras haberse despertado, todavía sentía su corazón queriendo salirse de su pecho. ¿Tenía más opciones? No quería que sus habilidades terminaran haciéndole un mal y si no lo controlaba, todo sería un caos. No había forma de confiar en Naru o cualquiera de los chicos que estuviese en Japón, Lin Koujo era su única salida y luz de esperanza, por más que en el fondo le hostigaba su espanto. — Está bien. Trataré de encontrarme con Gene por ahora. Si elegimos en ir… tendrás que ayudarme a ponerme al día con el chino mucho más rápido.

— Lo haremos, de eso no te preocupes.

Después de eso, la fémina tenía miedo de volver a cerrar sus ojos y caer presa de la proyección astral que sólo le daría pesadillas. Lin había salido de la habitación y volvió al rato con una taza de té verde para beber, eso le ayudaría a sosegar toda emoción turbada.

En un acto infantil, cuando el mayor se iba a retirar, la mano de Mai actuó por sí misma y le atajó la manga de su camisa, impidiendo que siguiera su camino.

— ¿Podrías quedarte? Es hasta que me duerma. Sé que he molestado mucho ahora, realmente lo siento por eso. El problema es que no quiero quedarme sola, pienso que ese asesino podría salir de mis sueños.

Tuvo un deja vú, cuando Eugene necesitaba apoyo en algunas noches que estaba lejos de su hermano, Oliver. Pese a la austeridad que era dominante en su personalidad, él acabó asintiendo en silencio y sentándose al borde de la cama, a su lado.

— Nada de eso ocurrirá. Sé que es angustioso el asunto respecto al asesino, no es sencillo. No obstante, no serás lastimada. En el plano terrenal, te protegeré.

— Lin… — En conclusión… se sentía como una niña. En un susurro modesto agradeció y volvió a intentar dormir.

Había mucho qué hacer de ahora en adelante, tanto que su aflicción amorosa dejaría de ser el único enfoque en su corazón.

* * *

 **Long way down — Gary Numan**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hice muchas veces cambios de este capítulo a lo largo de la semana, tengo hasta una ver. 6 del archivo, nada me convencía con totalidad._

 _Hay mucha información sobre la proyección astral, algunos dicen que es imposible traer objetos (me sumo a esta causa) y otros expresan lo contrario, que con una suficiente energía espiritual, tan densa, serías capaz de materializar esto al mundo humano. No lo sé, no quise implementar esto porque sería confuso explicar a grandes rasgos, recopilé lo más verídico y coherente en cierta forma._

 _Las habilidades de Mai han avanzado causa de su mal sentimental, pero ojo; ella ya tiene potencial latente, esto sólo cumplió la función de desencadenar todo (y de poder reunir a la pareja protagonista), tanto que puede proyectar su alma astral en un momento especial y ser vista, eso es un gran rebalsar de energía. Y lo que vio en su sueño premonitorio, más adelante tendrá gran importancia, pero cada cosa a su ritmo._

 _Notas importantes:_ _He estado libre por mis vacaciones, pero ya se ha terminado este hermoso paraíso de libertad, así que me tardaré en subir las siguientes continuaciones. Como dije en el primer capítulo, esto es algo que ya tenía preparado de hace bastante tiempo (años) y por eso he avanzado tan fluido, pero el hecho de reescribir toma su tiempo. Aparte de eso, tengo otro proyecto destinado a esta pareja en un universo alternativo donde no son precisamente investigadores paranomales, y además, seguir con mi otra historia "protecting nightmare" que quedó en hiatus por ya bastante. Sin embargo esta historia igual tendrá una actualización antes de navidad y año nuevo._

Hasta la próxima. 


End file.
